


Armor Wars II: Song of Anarchy

by syxmaxwell



Series: Armor Wars [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Nose Cola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syxmaxwell/pseuds/syxmaxwell
Summary: Everyone do the disclaimer dance! Just kidding. Slayers and Xellos are not mine. Y'all know the drill by now: If they were mine they'd never wear clothes. This is the second Armor Wars Fic; some consensual bondage and rough play will be involved. The key words here are safe, sane, and consensual. Expect more madness as Treize and Company searches for the Anarchy Braces.Spot the Cameos!





	Armor Wars II: Song of Anarchy

Armor Wars:  
Book II Song of Anarchy  
Syx Maxwell  
10/00 – Revised 02/2019

 

ROADRUNNER CENTRAL:

"Noin I do believe the youngsters need to improve their surveillance skills."

"Bored again cousin?"

"Now Noin, would I need to be bored to have a bit of fun" Don't answer that. Shall we give them an object lesson?"

"Fab-u. Escape and Evade?"

"Distract and Disguise."

"Heh heh... Boom kickin it."

"Any preferences for the staging area my dear?"

"Club 21!"

"Excellent choice Noin. Now here is what we shall do..."

MEANWHILE ACROSS TOWN:

"Zechs... you know I love you with all my heart..."

The Inspector looked up from the tip he had received on Thirteen's movements. "What is it Re-chan?"

"You need a hobby in the worst way."

"Humph."

CLUB 21 THAT NIGHT:

Noin and Treize sat at the bar speaking softly. They had carefully planned out the moves of the evening and dressed for the part of a club going couple. Noin wore a willowy red silk dress that did marvelous things for her figure. Black ballet style slippers covered her feet. Her hair and make-up were done with an eye for understated elegance. Treize was dressed a bit more casually in loose chinos and a black dress shirt.

Zechs, Heero, and Duo carefully noted these traits while Meiran giggled into her second RumRunner of the night. Wufei had begged off the outing, citing the fact that he very tired from his Hong Long adventure. He also needed to work on the translations a bit more.

After she finished her drink Noin stood and made her way to the restrooms. Heero and Duo followed and got into place to watch the door from a discreet vantagepoint. Zechs remained to watch Treize and keep an eye on his tipsy love.

Inside the stall Noin quickly shed the long dress to reveal a snug black body suit. She pulled a tube of gel from her back and spiked her hair in a punkish fashion. Next blue lipstick and green eyeliner were generously applied to give her an smoky look. She tucked the dress into her bag and left the room.

Heero and Duo completely missed it. Once she was out of the club and clear, she soaped up the windows of Heero's jag with obnoxious phrases.

By this time Treize had used the confusion of the dance floor to slip into a stair well and don his own disguise. He opened his shirt to reveal a black fishnet tanktop and shed the Chinos, leaving him in a pair of very tight jeans. The shirt was tied about his waist and the pants folded up to be carried under one arm.

In the dim light of the club, it would be easy to mistake the mass of cloth for a jacket. Chucking to himself, the older man put on John Lennon type glasses and a beret. Then he added a few final touches, a magnetic nose ring complete with a chain that ran to the clip earring on his right lobe.

In moment he was out of the club and gone, the watchers none the wiser. While Noin soaped away, he headed for a loft a few miles away. Wufei answered the door, took one look at his lover and said, "I don't know... And I don't want to know."

Treize just chuckled and tugged his bemused lover into the bedroom. They made it the eight steps to the bed and tumbled across it. Wufei made a sound of happy discovery as Treize knelt between his now parted thighs. His lover was content to nuzzle at the soft cloth hiding Wufei's body form his view.

The familiar and welcome heat rose quickly. Treize teased his lover until Wufei was all but sobbing with need. Nipping kisses were traded as Wufei's fingers plucked at buttons and zippers. All the while Treize's fingers kneaded his flesh as though it was all he could do to restrain himself.

"Gods... Treize Please!"

"I'll please you sweeting. I swear I will."

Wufei shivered as his left leg was lifted slowly; hard hands stroked his inner thigh. He gasped brokenly as warm oil trickled over his most sensitive flesh. He arched in shock as long slick fingers thrust into his body. 

"Sweet, sweet treasure" Yes, tell me how good you feel."

There was a moment of pinching discomfort as something much larger than a finger entered his body. He braced one foot on the bed as his left ankle rested on one broad shoulder.

"Take it all," Treize growled. His face was almost tortured with pleasure. "Yes dear one... Let yourself relax, more..."

Sweat dripped down his face as his took those sweetly panting lips in a ravenous kiss. He hung over the slender young man and rocked with heavy power. Wufei moaned and nipped at the base of his lover's throat.

They writhed on the bed together. It was more than sex" It was a mating, a bonding that would last a lifetime and beyond. Wufei was helpless to do more than hold on for dear life as sensation buffeted his body. Then a heavy roll of slim hips rubbed a cluster of nerves within him.

With a wild cry, Wufei set his teeth at the base of Treize's neck. He heard his beloved thief of hearts cry out hoarsely as he joined him in completion. Treize rode him hard through the convulsive shudders, sending them both higher.

When he stilled, became quiet, he relaxed onto the slim form beneath him. And Wufei welcomed that weight with an intense joy. This was where he wanted to be. Forever and a day, eternity and beyond.

Meanwhile within Club 21 the diminutive owner sat in her office and watched madness below unfold. With a chuckle she turned to the young man and the five women that made up her dearest friends.

"You have to love them."

A little over an hour later the Zechs was jostled by a punkish looking young woman on her way to the restrooms. That caused him to miss Treize reappearing dressed exactly as he had when he first arrived. Five minutes later Noin joined him and them chatted genially for a bit longer before walking out of the club together. Zechs scowled and Meiran burst into giggles.

"What?"

"Zechs there's a 'Kick Me' sign on you're back..."

"I hate them."

Outside the club another conversation was taking place.

"Think we went too far?"

"Too much is never enough. By the way... Nice hickey."

"Thank you. I enjoyed getting it."

"You perv."

Then next morning found Wufei seated in his office as the LA Museum prepared to open.

“Hey Wufei! How was your trip?”

Wufei glanced up and smiled at Duo, “It was interesting.”

"Oh before I forget, Quatre wanted to ask you about the swords. He said to stop by for lunch."

"Of course."

"Cool. Mmm I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"I got this plan. Nothing that can cause severe trauma or damage, just a bit of payback."

The slim young man leaned forward with a grin, "Do tell."

An hour later they were still laughing as they joined Triton and Quatre at the Petite Chaton cafe. They made small talk as their food arrived and they were given a bit of privacy.

"So what happened in Hong Kong Wufei?"

With a sigh, he set his teacup down and faced his friends. "It was a trap."

"What?"

"My father is in business with the triad. I don't know what his plan was. They kidnapped me and roughed me up a bit. Thirteen found out somehow and came after me. If you check the bank you'll find most of the fee for the collection is still there."

"Most of it?"

"I believe there was a bar involved."

"I don"t understand that man."

"Neither do I Quatre."

"But you love him anyway my friend." The golden prince thought.

Wufei made his way home that night to find Duo and Heero already tangled in various cable feeds and tripwires. With a chuckle he set his friends loose and helped reset the trap.

"Ah Wufei, ya might get cut off for this?"

"It will be worth it to see his face."

Heero grinned and smoothed his hand down Duo's back, toying lightly with the end of the long chestnut braid. The violet-eyed youth sighed with pleasure and nuzzled the callused hand on his cheek. It had been a long week, and both boys knew the full details of Wufei's rather harrowing trip to Hong Kong.

Merian had sworn seven different kinds of death and mayhem on her father and Zechs had remained close by, hovering over the twins for several days. Both the Inspector and his lovely lady would be out of town for a charity event until dawn. Zechs balanced his cover as a philanthropist with his real work with care.

"Are you sure you'll be fine alone Wufei?" Heero murmured.

The scholar shooed his friends out the door. As they made their way down the stairs he called, "Go on, I'll be fine. I'll have the pictures developed first thing."

Duo chuckled and waved to Wufei as they exited the building and unlocked the car. Heero guided the forest green Jag down the city streets with sure skill. Beside him Duo chuckled in anticipation of Thirteen's comeuppance. The thief really shouldn't have touched his car. No one touched the Jag... except Duo. His Itoshi could touch whatever he bloody well pleased.

With one hand on the wheel, and the other on the end of Duo's braid, the Japanese youth delivered them to the parking complex for their home. As they made their way to the elevator, Heero's thoughts took a more serious turn. They had discovered early in their budding relationship, that Duo loved to surrender control to Heero. And with his screwed up childhood, Heero tended to need control. They complimented each other to near perfection, and the  
kinky games were a major plus.

Heero let his mind wander down an erotic path as they entered their home. He  
pinned Duo under his cobalt gaze.

"Strip."

"Huh?"

A firm swat connected to Duo's bottom. A tingle ran down his spine as he recognized the gleam in Heero's eyes. He was in 'Command Mode'. It would be an interesting night.

The young American shed his garments slowly, baring first one shoulder, then the other, before letting the ebony silk shirt whisper to the floor. With a teasing smile he stretched and shook out his long chestnut mane, knowing his lover found the sight irresistible. While Heero was focused on the hair he loved to play with Duo toed his loafers off and caught his gaze once more. 

Slowly he eased the linen slacks off his trim hips, bending low at the waist to slide them down his legs. The smoldering look he cast over his shoulder could have melted stone. A thin trickle of sweat wet a path from Heero's temple to jaw. Duo was an accomplished flirt, mostly because flirting with Heero was his favorite hobby. He knew just what buttons to push. He stood and shimmied, sending his boxers to the floor. Then he stood before his beloved, no false modesty or shame in his eyes, letting Heero look at the slim form. Duo took a soul deep pleasure in the need burning those cobalt eyes.

"Come here."

Duo knelt before Heero and pressed his face to the young man's side. There was a contented sigh as strong callused hands carded through long strands of chestnut silk.

"Undress me."

Duo smiled; there was something precious and incredibly intimate about helping Heero disrobe. It was a special kind of intimacy that Duo cherished. The jacket went first, it's woolen folds eased off and laid over the back of the sofa. Under it Heero wore a crew necked blue shirt that Duo gave him a month before.

The young American pressed a reverent kiss to his neck before running his hands around the warrior's sides. The soft cloth rose under Duo's hands and was gently tugged off. The scars of a dark past painted the bare chest with ghostly fingers. The lines were faint and pale in the moonlight and Duo had to fight down the urge to kiss each on as he had so many times before.

He knelt again to slip Heero's shoes off, pausing just long enough to kiss each ankle as it was bared. Then his fingers sought and found the button and zipper for the charcoal slacks that shielded Heero from his eyes. The fabric pooled on the floor revealing that Heero still didn't like wearing underwear.

In the space of a few heartbeats Duo was blindfolded and lifted into a pair of wiry arms. Heero's voice was a chocolate smooth caress in the darkness as they settled into the rocking chair.

"You like this don't you."

Duo didn't answer; the teak hard length under his lover's hand was answer enough. He felt a wet hot kiss land on his neck before Heero spoke again.

"My violet eyed angel... How should I take you hmmm" Would you like me to spank you?"

Duo squirmed and a mewling sound broke his silence. His legs sprawled outside Heero's thighs, as he was rubbed and stroked.

"Or maybe..."Heero paused in his ministrations to grab the small bottle of oil tucked inside the end table. He kept up a series of nipping kisses as he coated a finger with the warm fluid.

"This?"

Duo let go a keening sob as a finger forged deep inside. His movements took a frantic pace and his head tipped back to rest on Heero's shoulder. 

"You want more?" His voice was a low teasing growl as he slicked his  
erection, though not without some difficulty.

"Lean forward baby."

That order was punctuated with a sharp nip and a firm stroke to the nerve cluster inside his sheath. A few fumbles later Heero eased into his sexy bedmate. Duo gave a strained cry before collapsing weakly on his partner. He spoke again, using that low sexy growl.

"Move in ways that please you. I want to see you come."

The words nearly sent the youth over the edge as he obeyed. He started small, little squirms as he clenched and adjusted to the invasion. Then as he grew more confident he rocked and bounced on his lap. He brought his lover's hands to his mouth, suckling on slim wrists as completion approached. Age-old electric tension sparked down his spine and he moaned.

"Heero, kiss me... please. I'm gonna fly apart..."The plea was granted and Heero took Duo's lips in a soul melding kiss as the young man climaxed. The mental image of how they must look sent the shorthaired youth over the edge as well. Several long moments passed as they gained their breath and twitching muscles calmed. Then Duo yawned and chuckled.

"Heero?"

"What is it Duo?"

"Tell me our security cameras recorded all that."

There was a soft chuckle before the lights were dimmed.

Across town Wufei was sound asleep when all hell broke loose. There was a crash followed by muffled curses uttered in flawless Russian and the whirring click of a camera. He opened the bedroom door and froze only to collapse in a snickering heap on the floor.

Treize glared and his giggling lover and calmly said, "I'm glad you find this entertaining Wufei. Care to help me down?"

The thief was dangling by one ankle. Brightly colored nerf darts covered him from head to toe. Treize sighed as the roped came loose and he tumbled to the floor.

"Was there a point to that?"

Wufei wiped tears of hilarity form his eyes and snickered, "Yes Heero said, 'Never touch my Jag'."

Treize chuckled and lunged at his young lover. The two tussled playfully before ending up in bed some hours later. They cuddled close as Treize's hand swept over Wufei"s sweat cooled back.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Treize."

"No nightmares?"

"Treize?"

"Wufei you were betrayed by your father, kidnapped, and beaten. Now tell me the truth."

"I sleep okay, but I've been a little jumpy."

Treize cradled him closer and murmured, "Rest love, I'm right here."

The following morning Wufei retrieved the camera from it's nook and headed for developers shop. The photos weren't award materials. They were dark and kind of blurry, but it was plain that a man dressed in black was hung from one leg in the air, and covered with orange darts. Howls of laughter filled the LA office of Winner International as copies were passed around.

"Dear sweet Kami that was perfect!"

Duo looked up, his jewel bright eyes gleaming with mischief, "Pinky are you pondering?"

"Stage two!"

DOWNTOWN LA:

The billboard was HUGE. In the center was a slightly blurry photo of a very familiar person covered in Nerf darts. The caption said it all. 'Beware the Phantom Fruitcake What Fruits at Midnight! Yeah Baby!  
~ Sponsered by 1-2 Security ~

Treize twitched... then began to laugh.

"Hideous little brats. I'll have to get even with them later."

"What a marvelous pack of hellraisers!"

"You would think so Une."

LATER THAT WEEK, ROADRUNNER CENTRAL:

The temple of the sun... Perhaps a reference to Ra... Or maybe some Mayan or Inca ruins" Could it be S-O-N rather than S-U-N? Arrrgh!"

Noin blinked as Treize continued to mutter to himself amid stacks of old books and scrolls.

"T! Take a break before you drive me bonkers."

"Sorry Noin, it seems the Braces are going to be a bit harder to find than the Breast Plate." He sighed and leaned back to set the book down.

"Still no luck?"

"Nope, I think this may have him stumped Sally."

"He'll figure it out, he always does."

Treize smiled, "So what's on the agenda for today ladies?"

"Well I have a delivery to make and a client to contact about fees for a new job. What you about you guys?" Noin asked.

Une yawned and stretched, "I need to follow up on some leads on a hacker and call Marie. What about you Sally?"

"I need to shuffle funds into a new account and pay a few bills. I also need to track down Alex and make sure he's okay. With Misha gone he can come out of hiding."

Une chuckled, "Excellent. Alex can get us into the FBI"s computers if we need to."

MAXWELL-YUY RESIDENCE:

It was the ringing that woke him. Bleary violet eyes peered at the offending instrument as he fumbled for phone.

"Yeah?"

"He-ello. May I speak to Yuy Heero please?"

"Huh-wha? Heero? Sure one sec." Duo nudged his lover's shoulder.

"Heero... Heero... He-chan! Phone."

With a growl the Japanese youth held the receiver to his ear and grunted, "What?"

"What kind of way is that to answer phone?"

Heero buried his face in his pillow with a moan, "Hello Great Uncle Ryu."

"You never write. You don't call. You ashamed of Uncle?"

"No sir. Gomen Uncle."

"You come to visit Uncle. Uncle is very old, could die any day now!"

"Yes Uncle I"ll come to visit soon."

"Good. One more thing."

"Yes Uncle?"

"Don't forget my Jamaican Blue Mountain Coffee. Uncle is very old and needs it to keep his ancient heart beating."

"Yes Uncle."

"One more thing."

"Hai?"

"You let Uncle know when you"re plane arrives."

"Of course Uncle."

"Good. One more thing."

Heero sighed, "Yes Uncle Ryu?"

"Bring you"re lover home to visit."

Heero nearly fell out of the bed. "Na-nani?"

"You ashamed of poor old uncle?"

"No sir."

"Good. One more thing!"

"Yes uncle?"

"Why you awake this time of night? Go to sleep!" and with that the call ended.

Duo heard the call due to the volume collapsed into a laughing bundle against Heero"s neck.

"Was that, snicker your mother's chuckle Uncle?"

"Hai. Great Uncle Ryu. I'm glad you think this is funny Duo."

The American wiped all emotion from his face, "One more thing!"

Neither got any sleep that night.

A MONTH LATER  
HOME OF SAWADA RYU:

Duo sat by the koi pond as the sun rose. He had Heero had arrived before dawn and were picked up by Ryu Sawada. The old man had bundled them into the car and drove to the clan estate outside of Kyoto. Heero was sleeping off the jet lag while Duo had slipped outside. The morning was still, lending peaceful warmth to the land. He was drawn from his quiet contemplation by the muffled shuffling gait of Ryu before the old man sat down.

"It is a beautiful morning."

"Hai sir, it is."

"You call me Uncle, not sir."

"Yes Uncle," Duo"s lips quirked with pleasure; until he saw the shadows in the old mans ancient eyes.

"Wanted to thank you for helping Heero."

Duo caught the unspoken, 'when I could not.'

"You aren't to blame Uncle."

"Kimiko was my niece. I should have protected her."

"She is safe now and justice was served." Duo returned, omitting how that had come about.

Uncle nodded, "So what you and Heero do in America?"

"We own and run 1-2 Security. Most of our contracts come from Winner International."

"Ah yes, Winner International funded many of my digs."

"Digs?"

"Yes I was, am an archeologist. Come I have many pictures inside!"

Two hours later Heero found them on the back porch looking through stacks of photo-albums.

"This picture was taken at the Sun Shrine."

"Who's the cute girl?"

"That was Kimiko-chan when she was twelve."

Heero sat down, his eyes devouring snap shots of his mother, young and happy. She and another student stood arm in arm, smiling brightly at the camera. He trailed a careful finger over the image of her laughing face, his voice was hushed, reverant, "She was beautiful." Heero murmured. His eyes were filled with memories.

"Yes she was. Nephew?"

"Yes Uncle?"

A stream of water from a spray bottle hit him in the nose.

"You forgot the coffee! Where is the coffee" It's the only thing that keeps uncle's ancient heart going! You want dead uncle?"

"Sorry Uncle... Quit laughing Duo!"

He strode off to make the requested caffeine fix. As soon as he was out of earshot Uncle and Duo broke into laughter.

"That was perfect!"

"You are very good for Heero. You are welcome in our family."

The old man was rather startled when his arms were filled with shaking violet-eyed youth. Smiling the ancient archeologist sent his thoughts upward, "Don't worry Miko-chan. Heero and his love have come home."

ROADRUNNER CENTRAL:

"YES! I found it! Sometimes I amaze myself!" Treize was positively gleeful as he waved a printout overhead.

"I guess you found the Temple of the Sun?"

"Yes it"s in Japan. Land of the Rising Sun and all that."

"Figures. So what now?"

Une sighed as the two cousins traded manic grins, "Road trip!" The thief and courier chimed.

"You're both deranged."

"Ain't no shame. I'll book my plane-ticket."

It took a week to get everything in place. Treize stepped off the plane in full 'Tourist-mode'. His plan was rather simple. Wander about Japan, ask a few innocent questions and find the temple. Should be easy right?

Treize snickered to himself. Easy was never part of his work. All he hoped for was minor chaos. With a wry grin he shouldered his bag and hailed a taxi. He had a few leads on the Temple; it was rumored that Habisha Ryu had found the Temple of the Sun. He wondered idly if the man's research was on file at the local university.

Treize spent the next two weeks scouring every scrap of information on ancient temples. Even the most obscure shrines were looked at. But finally the thief had to take a break. He was getting nowhere fast.

"Hm, maybe I need to go play tourist. Do a bit souvenir shopping. This quest is making me crazy." He muttered.

With a groan he grabbed a copy of a map and his wallet. Time to play good  
little gajin and take a break. With a wry grin he remembered that Duo and  
Heero were also in Japan. Should he look up the youngsters" Perhaps later,  
right now he needed a bit of a vacation.

FAR OUTSIDE KYOTO

Duo and Heero smiled at each other as they hiked higher in the mountains. Uncle Ryu has shooed them out of the house early that morning, telling the young men that they should 'go play outside'. Duo snickered, and muttered "Hurray, hurray its after May, outdoor screwing is now okay!"

Heero eyed is lover warily. "You get weirder everyday Duo."

"You know you love it."

"Maybe..."

"Oi, Heero? Wanna go get some grass stains on our jeans?"

"Hmm... Hai."

Some forty yards distant Treize read their lips and smiled. Ah to be young and in love again. He would steer clear of the couple for as long as possible. They needed a break as well.

A flash of light up on the ridge caught his eye. Odd, he had not thought anyone was up there. It might be worth checking into. As he hiked past a waterfall he made a mental note to bring Wufei with him if he ever returned. The young scholar would love the serenity of the nature reserve.

"Maybe I should keep an eye on my young friends. Something feels... Off about this trip."

He cast a wary eye up to the sunny sky and muttered, "Testing me again?"

There was no answer, just a sinking feeling of impending doom.

Nearby The young couple in question was making camp. Heero set up the tent with easy skill as Duo started the campfire. They soon were curled together within their tent as night fell.

From his vantagepoint above them Treize groaned, "Sleeping alone again. Sometimes this job just isn't fun."

Not too far from both camps a group of smugglers watched. If any of the 'tourists' interfered they would die. It wouldn't take much, just a little charge in the stone above valley floor. A rockslide would easily erase any problems for the group. No one could find the Temple before they did.

"So Heero when will we reach the Sun Temple?"

"Tomorrow. We'll make camp there and check out the Temple grounds. I want to see this place that my mother loved as a child."

"Okay Heero."

They broke camp at dawn, determined to reach the mythic temple. Uncle Ryu warned them that legend spoke of a mystic beast that guarded an ancient treasure. Duo had delighted by the story.

"Centuries ago the Kami of War battled alongside mortals. At the end of the war the Kami gathered the armor that was all that remained of his beloved samurai. "

"The armor was scattered to the four winds, in temples guarded by mystic champions. Where it waits for a champion worthy of its' power."

"Duo you are obsessed with this legend."

"Ah Heero, I think it's cool."

"You would."

"So you think the legend is true?"

"I think all legends have a basis in reality."

Unseen by the two young lovers, a cunning thief smiled. Young love, how adorable, and how vulnerable. Treize had noticed the group of armed men following the young men a few hours after they broke camp. He wasn't about to let one of the few 'boredom relievers' he had be harmed.

With a grin that Wufei called 'twisted', Treize began to plot and plan. If he could keep the youths together, he could guard them. Now then, how would he stop the lovers, if he were the thugs following them...

Then answer came almost too late.

Duo was kneeling at the stream near a cave while Heero moved ahead. Treize cursed quietly as they split up. He made the decision to reveal himself to warn the American when a low rumble filled the air. Duo looked up, horror reflected in his big violet eyes as a wall of loose rock hurtled towards him.

He stood, trying to get out of the way when a long lanky figure slammed into him. The momentum of the impact carried them into the large cave behind them. Duo saw the horror in Heero's eyes as his lover came racing back to the glade.

"DUO!"

Then a wall of rock and dust sealed the cave. Duo coughed weakly and sat up. His ribs protested the movement and he groaned. He could feel large competent hands check him for broken bones. His ribs were cautiously probed before he was eased against a broad back. He blinked the dust from his eyes and tried to get a look at his rescuer.

"Thanks man, I owe you one." In his hazy state of mind he didn't try to speak Japanese.

"You are most welcome Mr. Maxwell."

Duo knew that obnoxious voice in his sleep.

"Aw fuck, what are you doing here?"

"I was on vacation Mr.---"

"Duo, just call me Duo."

"Very well, I was on vacation Duo. I noticed a group of unsavory men following you and grew concerned. I was just in the right place when they set off the rockslide."

"Shit."

"Quite so."

Duo's cell phone chose that moment to ring.

"I'm okay Heero."

/Thank Kami./

"No, Thank Thirteen."

/Tell me you're joking./

"Sorry love, but it is him. Any idea on how to get us out of here?"

/I called Uncle Ryu. He and a few of his former students and teaching fellows are coming. Can you hold out"/

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Heero be careful. The Pest o' the West says he saw the guys that set off the landslide and they are bad news."

/I understand. I'll call Uncle back and let him know./

"I love you."

/Love you too Duo./

The call terminated and Duo waited for some snide comment from his 'room-mate'. But none came. Instead the thief carefully began to check their new accommodations. The flashlight found an opening to a small grotto inside the cave.

"I think there is fresh water back here Duo. Let's move back there."

"Good idea Thirteen. By the way" Thanks for helping Wufei. He's pretty special."

"Yes he is."

The dim light made it nearly impossible to clearly make out the taller man's face, but Duo had the impression of patrician features and a noble air. Duo could only listen as the older man moved around the cavern to retrieve his pack.

There was a muffled curse as the thief stumbled over something and fell on top of his pack. Duo chuckled and stood, thinking he should help the man, only to trip over his own untied shoelaces.

"That wasn't a very good idea."

"Oh this coming from Wylie Coyote, Suuuuuuuper genius."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Eh, Zechs came up with it last month. By the way... you still on the couch?"

"I hate all of you." Treize muttered as he moved back to the young American's side. He fished in his pack and pulled out two candybars. Duo crooned with delight as he bit into the treat.

"Good hate to think I was loosing my touch." He snickered around a mouthful of chocolate and caramel.

"Well Mr. Maxwell, do you have any ideas on what to do next?"

"Sure, but Wufei would never forgive me if I shaved off those silly eyebrows."

"Ghastly child."

"Thank you. So what are you looking for this time, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Have you ever heard of the Temple of the Sun?"

"Sure, Uncle Ryu showed me and Heero a map to where... it... is..." Duo began to laugh in a near hysterical fashion.

"I can't believe it! We Finally beat you to the punch! Oh there is a God..."

"I'm glad you find this entertaining."

"Ya daaaaaamn right."

"You're no Isaac Hayes."

"Eh, bite me."

A few more minutes passed before Duo broke the silence, "Any more chocolate?"

"Unfortunately no. I have nutrition bars if you're hungry."

"No thanks... This sucks!"

Thirteen grew concerned as the young American began to fidget. The muted sounds of distress continued for perhaps five minutes before Treize spoke, "What's wrong?"

"Ya mean other than the fact that we are trapped in this friggin cave, in the dark, and my lover is loose outside this place, possibly armed, with the men who did this?"

"Yes other than that. Are your ribs bothering you or is it something else?"

"Look, I don't do too great in closed spaces."

He could almost feel the thief digest that bit of information before he was carefully tugged into a hard lap.

"Try to rest if you can. You are not alone in here."

The words, combined with the steady heartbeat under his ear proved to be a great relief. Duo let the nervous energy drain from him as his ribs began to protest a bit more loudly. He hissed out a breath and made an abortive movement to touch his battered chest.

"Hang on, I think I might have something to bind your ribs. I should have done it before."

"You're a regular boy-scout."

"No I just try to avoid hospitals. Places give me the 'creeps' as Po would say."

"Aa." Duo grunted softly as the older man wrapped his ribs with strips of soft cloth that moments before had been a flannel shirt. A second shirt also made the sacrifice and was added to his chest.

"Better now?"

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?"

"I can't promise an answer, but ask away."

"Why does the Roadrunner have it in for Zechs?"

"He scratched her 1968 Plymouth Road Runner a few years back. Hell hath no fury like a woman with a dinged fender."

"You're yankin my chain. Ya mean to tell me she has cheerfully driven my brother crazy over a messed up paint job?" Duo sounded incredulous.

"This from the young man that humiliated me on a billboard in downtown LA for soaping the windows of his lover's Jag?"

"Point. So what do we do now" I mean Uncle Ryu will get here ASAP" but how to kill time?"

"We could always tell embarrassing stories?"

"Eh, care to tell me why Zechs want's your head on a pike and your ass on a platter?"

"Now that, Is a secret."

Duo chuckled breathlessly at the deadpanned delivery. "Hot damn you like 'Slayers' too?"

"Well I do like Lina, and Amelia reminds me of someone?"

Duo bit his lip, then unable to resist he chortled, "Justice!"

Treize chuckled helplessly and gasped, "The Hammer of Justice!"

Duo snickered and rested against the older man's chest again. "Xellos is my hero."

"I though Heero was your hero."

"Bad pun! Bad Thirteen! No Wufei for you!"

"Well thanks to my rather annoying friends I'm not getting any Wufei at the moment anyway!"

When Duo stopped laughing several moments later he remarked, "You're not that bad Thirteen. I think I like you."

"Thank you Duo. Maybe in another life we could be friends."

"Naw with our luck we'd be on opposite sides of a war."

The tall man was quiet for a few minutes before he murmured, "You might be right my young friend. Why not rest for now. I'll wake you when your Heero arrives."

"Okay."

Silence fell as the American drifted into an exhausted slumber. Treize pushed back the loose chestnut hair form his 'room-mate's' face and murmured, "In another life perhaps?"

Outside the cave Heero paced nervously. He was scared and he could admit it. Duo was everything to him. Uncle Ryu would arrive in another hour or so. And in the mean time" Payback was in order. He had scouted about and figured out the location of the men who had tried to kill Duo. Then he called a friend of Zechs' that could be trusted to keep his mouth shut.

Muller assured Heero that he could clean up any mess left behind. And while Zechs and the others were willing to play nicely... Well Heero was no innocent. He had killed to avenge the death of his mother, and if Duo was injured worse than he thought, or if he died... He would have an honor guard to the afterlife.

Calling in the man who had chased the Yakuza off his turf with nothing more than a homemade zip gun and a lot of attitude might not be the nicest thing to do. But he could have lost Duo, he would have lost Duo if that irritating thief had not been there. 'Do onto others, with interest.' As Duo would say.

With a great deal of relief he motioned Uncle Ryu over when he arrived with four young men. Working together they the carefully opened the cave in less than five hours. As the waning sunlight filled the cave Heero called, "Duo" Daijobu?"

Within the grotto Treize carefully nudged his companion awake.

"Duo, your Heero has arrived."

Duo groaned and stood slowly. He hurt all over, and he was cranky in way that did not bear to ponder on. He left Treize in the grotto and made his way out.

He exited the cave and was caught in a loving embrace. The four young men that helped dig out the cave entrance moved a respectful distance away as the lovers were reunited. In those few moments Duo murmured, "Let's keep Wylie Coyote, 'Su~uper Genius' out of this ne?"

"Hai, I owe him too much."

Duo was carefully fussed over by Uncle Ryu and declared 'dented but structurally sound'. The young men, identified as Godai, Ryoga, Tatchi, and Ataru, were heartily thanked for their efforts and promised a party to end all parties later. The young men left after a bit, clearly unsure of the wisdom of 'not' carting Duo to a hospital.

Uncle voiced the same concerns, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Uncle, beside I got a friend in there that?"

"It is best if I stay out of the spotlight Doctor Habisha." The tall gajin finished.

Ryu eyed the man who had saved Duo. He was tall, lean, and carried himself with a grace that screamed 'Yes I AM that damn good'. The old man had heard tales of a cunning thief that traveled the world, but respected archeologists and the work they did. He also heard about that mess with the tomb of Ramses the Damned.

"Thirteen?"

"Yes, and I assure you I mean no harm Doctor Sawada."

"If you did I would let Heero shoot you. Now where are we going?"

"We?"

"Yes nephew, We. I am going."

Treize eyed the old bulldozer before them and smiled. "I'm off to the Sun Temple. Do you wish to come with me?"

The trio shrugged. Why not, for Ryu knew the secret of the Temple. If there were darkness within the dashing thief his career would come to a crashing halt.

Literally.

With his knowledge of the mountain passes and a shortcut he had found in his youth, Ryu had them at the Temple in less than two hours. The men that had accosted his nephew and Duo were not to be found. But Ryu did note the huge craters just beyond the temple doors.

"Whoa, wonder what happened here?"

Heero rubbed Duo's shoulders, "Probably an earthquake."

Ryu watched the tall thief carefully for signs of fear or foreboding. All the thief said was, "I doubt that Heero."

As they entered the Temple a voice boomed forth, "Know all who enter! Only one worthy shall claim the Armor!"

Duo jumped and snapped, "Who's There?"

A shape emerged from the shadows to reveal what could only be a griffin. The creature was arcane and beautiful. The leonine body crowned with the head and wings of a majestic eagle. The power of the being was almost tangible!

"I am the Guardian of this Temple. I greet thee Scholar Ryu, have you brought these young ones to be tested?"

"No old friend. This is Kimiko's son Heero, his beloved Duo. I believe Thirteen wishes the Armor."

Treize felt the weight of the griffin's gaze and stood ready.

"Touch the armor and know Ye shall be judged mortal."

Once more there was a flash of light as the mystic braces examined his life, and once more he was found worthy. The ornate arm braces snapped around his forearms of their own accord.

"You are worthy of the Armor, Mortal. Know this, the next piece is found beyond the mists in a place lost too many. Thrice three, and again Thrice three shall give the sum of four."

Then there was a flash of light and Treize found himself in his hotel room.

"That was different. And what the hell did he mean Thrice three" I'm having unhappy visions?"

BACK AT THE TEMPLE

"You mean to say that Thirteen, AKA Wylie Coyote 'Su~uper Genius', AKA The pain in Zechs' Ass, is worthy of a magic armor?" Duo was having issues with this.

"Young one, there are times when a scoundrel is the best for the job. And perhaps not all is as it seems." The beast purred.

"We must trust the armor's choice. Now my old friend may Heero, Duo, and myself tour the Temple?"

"You are always welcome scholar."

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> more clean up to come


End file.
